Song of Decision
by Camille94
Summary: Time for you to get involved! You get to pick what happens in this songfic/oneshot series based on the interaction between you, the reader, and your favorite Twilight characters! Pick the character and the song and see where the wonderful thing of imagination can come up with! Let your curiosity get the best of you and read my first attempt at a oneshot series!
1. Preface

**Hey everyone who could be bothered enough to click on the link that would lead to this eventual story series! Since I am new to this website and letting people read the stories knocking around in my head and I have had this certain idea for a LONG time! So I've decided to try this because it isn't something I have seen very often or if at all so I figured might as well make it exist and I would really appreciate if all of you would participate and make it come true! **

**So for this story it is going to be a bunch of songfic oneshots about the wonderful characters from Twilight but it is going to from the reader POV. Now I am going to try and make it so that there are enough details that you are able to imagine that it is happening to you but I am going to exclude any specific details about physic, gender, hair color, eye color, names, etc. So that hopefully you, the readers, will be able to put yourselves into the story with some of your favorite Twilight characters and feel like you're actually living in the story.**

**So for everyone who ends up finding this interesting and wants to end up participating here is what I need from you. I need the name of the character that you want the chapter be about and a song that you would like that character to be paired with. That's it! Also a few things for everyone to know.**

**1: I am going to try and update this story at least once a week and hopefully I will be able to have the schedule to it being the same day every week but that is all going to depend on my real life schedule and how the inspiration is flowing.**

**2: Literally any character that was in the books or movies are free reign and same for songs.**

**3: If for some reason I am just unable to find a way to match the song with the character in a way that I am satisfied with I will send the person a private message and ask if they could possibly pick a different song.**

**4: Unfortunately I have no beta reader or anything like that and for the life of me grammar and punctuation have always been a struggle for me and it has never gotten any better. So I accept constructive criticism but please bare with me!**

**5: I know I am probably going to a bunch of requests (if I get any at all) for some of the more popular characters so be warned that I am going to make an effort to go through as many characters as possible before cycling back to a character again.**

**But other than that thanks so much for actually making it through this terribly long authors note and other than the fact that I'm not going to be owning any of these songs or characters I hope everyone has fun and participates! And I hope that do justice to your favorite songs/characters!**


	2. Songshot: Chapter 1

**And here it is! I really enjoyed writing this one and thinking of what to write for the next chapters. With the reviews and PM I have received here is a tentative list and order of what your favorite characters!**

**Eric**

**Seth**

**Rosalie**

**Leah**

**Jasper**

**Obviously I don't any of these songs or characters so there's that. Also and tentative upload schedule will definitely be on Friday's with maybe a few Tuesday's thrown in depending on how many people want to participate and regular life schedules.**

**But without further hesitation! Here is Paul in Mine.**

* * *

It is always said that the wedding day is the most magical day of any girl's life that they are going to dream about over and over again from the time that they are little girls until the moment they are walking down the aisle. Every person she interacts with has the possibility to be the reason for her to be able to turn into royalty and flow down that aisle to meet her soul at the end of it. Friends, family and everyone in between setting their eyes on her to see her float down the ocean of seats until she is finally united with the one, she is meant to be with the rest of her existence. Today I get to be in the ocean of seats watching Emily finally get her day to float down to the end of the aisle where Sam stood still as stone. It was clear that even after all of these years of being together, Sam still looked at Emily like she was the sun and the moon that orbited his own world. I am of the personal belief that not only are we reincarnated but our soulmates are also reincarnated, and we spend our time unknowingly searching for them until we are brought back together. Wolves are lucky enough to have their own personal compass that gives them an edge in finding their soulmates so they can all be brought to this own point in time of their fairy-tale. I got the lucky gene that made me the sun and moon to orbit my own world, the very center of my universe warming my side as we watched the fairy-tale unfold.

"Pay attention!" a warm voice oozed over me snapping my attention to the scene that was actually taking place in front of me instead of the one that I had been constructing in my head. Glancing upwards, my eyes connected with the brown eyes that reminded of the rich forest floor after it had been through a good rainstorm, that were currently pinning me with a look that was equal parts fondness and irritation. "It is almost over."

"What?" I whispered back not believing that I had zoned out so hard that I had missed the entirety of the wedding ceremony but low and behold Paul had gotten my attention just in time for me to hear Emily say, 'I do'.

"You shall live as soulmates forever more." Billy Black finished with a nod which seemed to signal it was time to kiss the bride.

We stood up to cheer for the newly dubbed Mr. and Mrs. Uley to celebrate their first kiss as a married couple and after that the wedding turned into a whirlwind of photographs, toasts, dinner and the important firsts dances before it was finally time for the rest of the reception to let loose and have dances of their own. The wolves of course gravitated towards the gigantic buffet laid out to feed the almost twenty wolves that were in the pack at this point, Emily flitted around to check in with all the guests and make sure that we were all having a good time. After a few rounds of dancing with Kim, Emily and Leah (of course dragging an unwilling Seth and Quil) before heading back to the table we were sitting at and plopping down in the spot next to Paul's mom.

"Having fun?" his mother addressed me with a fond smile on her face.

"Absolutely!" I confirmed with a grin of my own before motioning around to the décor. "I have never been to a wedding this beautiful, the way Sam looked when he saw Emily walking down the aisle made everything feel all warm and fuzzy." I chuckled; his mom's grin turned into more a knowing smile.

"I see a day in the not so distant future where a certain boy will be looking at you the same way when you walk down the aisle." Instinct seemed to take over and guide my eyes over to her son who was not so surprisingly waiting to meet my gaze with a small smile on his face which indicated that he was being his nosey self and was eavesdropping on our conversation. Winking at me, he turned his attention back to whatever debate he was having with Jerad and Embry while I watched on silently for a few more moments before a certain song started playing in the background. The atmosphere of love I was nestled in mixed with the nostalgia that this song created seemed to take my mind on a greatest hits tour of my relationship with Paul. And let me tell you that Paul and I were not two personalities you would typically working in a relationship.

**You were in college working part time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say, can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes  
I can see it now**

_Stopping in to have lunch at a small café stationed along the Olympic coastline wasn't really on my agenda when I plotted my route for the college road trip, I was taking to see the Peninsula College campus, but I was just so hungry that ultimately my stomach one the argument. Pulling into the parking lot of Harry's Diner the little establishment was pretty much what anyone imagined a café in a small town would be. Charming décor, food options and atmosphere that just seemed to just scream a different version of home for every person who walked through its doors. It seemed to be a seat yourself type of diner, so I took one closest to the door and looked at the menu sitting on the tabletop in front of me. Even with the cheery atmosphere a couple sitting near my table seemed to have made it their mission to let the rest of the customers know that they were having trouble in their relationship._

"_This place really is just like home." I scowled slightly to myself, turning my attention back to my menu and building up my old walls I had long ago gotten good at constructing to drown out the scream fighting that was going on._

"_I give them about two more minutes before Sue comes out here and demands that they either shut up or leave." A new voice penetrated the walls I had put up to drown out the noise, which I pride myself in usually being impossible to break through when I've decided you were something worth ignoring, so the sudden voice entering my thoughts caused me to jump ever so slightly._

_Flicking my eyes upward to locate the owner of the voice I was once again taken off guard, this time it was a pair of the brownest eyes I could ever imagine and when I saw them something in me shifted. Suddenly it was like stopping at this little hole in the wall diner wasn't just an inconvenient pitstop but somewhere I was actually supposed be. Whatever happened between the two of us caused him to freeze as well, there were so many emotions running through his eyes but while he seemed just as surprised as I was but at the same time it was like he knew exactly what this was. So, there we sat. Staring at each other like two strangers meeting for the first time who were looking at each other like we've known each other for years._

_Somehow, I found my voice and for the life of me I could not figure out why these specific words were the ones that decided to jump ship but there they were. "I say it'll happen in the next 75 seconds" the only response I got from him was a bright smile._

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_The days turned into weeks, the texts turned into phone calls and the hour meetings turned into nights spent together with making the three-hour long commute to my college campus more often than I actually stayed in my dorm room. I went from spending time at Harry's Diner doing homework until Paul got off (as he was getting a suspicious amount of shifts there even though he previously told me he only helps cover shifts when needed) to getting a job their myself because who doesn't need extra money when they're a struggling college student (never mind trying to convince myself and others that Paul really didn't have anything to do with it)._

_I met his gargantuan friends (I couldn't believe a few of them were taller than him!) and I met his mother (which I don't think I could've been more nervous about, but I kept telling myself that it didn't mean anything because we were just friends.) Which led to us sitting on the beach after he bullied me into finally coming to one of their 'famous' bonfires and I had fun despite how much I attempted not to. I didn't want to have a reason to stay, after college it was going to be time for me to move on and after getting away from my family home, I wasn't in a hurry to settle down again so soon. But then it happened. There was breeze and I shivered despite being as close as possible to the bonfire without actually sitting in it and as if it was a reaction you weren't aware of. You put your arm around my shoulders to guide me into the warmth that was always oozing out of your body and I tried not like it. I really did. But I was drawn in, the way our bodies melted together, how natural it was for you to do and how natural it seemed for my body to just accept it without hesitation. He eventually noticed me staring at him and his brows furrowed._

"_Still cold?" he questioned with a hint of worry, I pondered the question for a few minutes before shaking my head and verbally responding._

"_I'm comfortable." For the first time in a long time, I was…and maybe that was okay._

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes**

_He did it. Somehow Paul did it. He managed to worm his way passed all my barriers no matter how hard I fought and fought and fought. He didn't leave and I found myself believing that love actually existed outside of fairy-tales or movies screens, that two people could be in love and actually stay in love. So he asked me out and I said yes, he asked me to move in with him and I said yes again with very little hesitation because hey if it doesn't turn out well than it isn't like I don't have a dorm room to disappear to until I move after graduation. _

_Except I didn't…things didn't turn out bad and the other shoe didn't drop like I spent all these months expecting it to and I would be on my way…just like my mom. Of course, I never told anyone about all that drama…except again somehow Paul managed to get that out of me to. It started with a comment, which turned into a brief summary, which turned into me curled up on the couch in a fetal position hiccuping out my entire childhood of parents screaming for so long it led them to a divorce. He just held me in his arms, brushing his lips against the side of my head when a particular rough sob wracked itself through my body but said nothing, just offering me any comfort that he could, and I found myself trying absorb as much of it as I could. When the sobbing subsided, there was only one sentence uttered but this one small sentence had the power to change my entire thought process…no it was Paul who had that power._

"_I'm sorry your father didn't love your mother as much as I love you." _

**But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes  
This is what I thought about**

_There it was. The hell I had expected to take the relationship that I didn't think would last remotely this long had finally come to pass. Only it was the hell that I had expected…turned out that I wasn't the only one who had a secret although, this one seemed to be a bit more dire than mine had been. The only thing worse than the secret I found out were the whirlwind of emotions that it invoked, flooding my nerve endings and water logging my body so much that I didn't know whether I wanted to run away do to the fear, break things because of the anger and confusion or just disappear because I don't know how to handle this situation._

_So, I did the latter. I packed up all of my things from the apartment we shared and moved it back to the dorm I had abandoned long ago. Then I tried to forget. To move on with the pieces of my life that I so desperately tried to pull together into some semblance of a new normal so that I may get to a place where it didn't hurt so much. Naturally it didn't take long for my new normal to shatter again and all it took was for Paul to find me. Which I mean of course he did he's a freaking wolf after all, but it was that very reason we ended up in the mess we are currently. I don't know how he got me to sit there and listen to the craziness that was pouring out of this moment in time. Maybe it was the gaunt look in his face or the bloodshot brown eyes that knocked me off kilter with how sad and almost dead they looked. So, I sat there and listened to everything that he had to say to me, the legends, the promises that I would never be hurt and most of all…how he needed me to come back. _

_So that's what I did without any hesitation. I heard all I needed to have my heart make the decision for me. Within twenty minutes I had all my stuff bundled up into the back of Paul's truck and we were on our way back to our apartment. Paul didn't release my hand the entire time._

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_Despite the promises, there ended up being one other secret that Paul had waited to tell me about…but this one I couldn't find myself to be angry about. In fact, I was kind of elated to hear that there was a type of safety net keeping Paul and I together for the rest of our days. Now I know it isn't a fail safe and that the relationship would always require work but now I could stop second guessing whether Paul could live without me because at this point it was obvious to me that I sure as shit couldn't live without him._

_Imprinting. I tested the word out on my tongue the entire time Paul was explaining what it meant for us and our relationship, the way he explained it was basically a mix between the way Hollywood taught us to recognize love at first sight and soulmates. Both concepts I had spent my entire life fighting against…until I met Paul. But it was that part of my brain that one out once again only instead of running away again I just requested time. I took some clothes, to Sue's house of all places, to do nothing but ponder the information that had been dropped into my lap and my mind went to so many different places. _

"_It makes sense that is the only reason he loves you."_

"_Your mother was right. Love isn't real."_

"_What are you freaking out for? You found your soulmate who just told you he was going to love you for the rest of your life!"_

"_Am I trapping him? Does he really want this?" Back and forth the war in my mind raged for days. I had no contact with Paul despite it killing both of us (both Seth and Leah made a point to let me know, in their own special way, what they heard in Paul's thoughts while on patrol.) Once again, all it took was once glance into Paul's bloodshot eyes to have me flinging myself into his arms and deciding that I was okay with this._

"_Guess you're stuck with me." I muttered into his shoulder._

**And I remember that fight, 2: 30 AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone**

_Everything was wonderful, almost magical, Paul and I had been going stronger than ever which the old me would've been waving red flags and yelling about how this wouldn't last, how something was coming. If only she was still around…maybe I would've been prepared. Sure, we've had arguments, I mean what couple hasn't had them? This one was different; this one wasn't just an argument…this was a fight._

"_This is the third time this week! I mean for fucks sake Paul at least pretend like you care!" In my head I know that I was probably overreacting, that he was running himself ragged on patrol to make sure the imprints were safe. That I was safe. I was just so hurt that we don't talk like we used to, that we don't spend time together like we used to, that I felt like I was losing him. Having to reschedule what was supposed to be our first anniversary dinner that it caused me to just snap._

"_Oh, give it a rest already!" he bellowed back at me with his hands clenched. "I'm running double shifts on patrol to keep the imprints safe with the upcoming leech invasion! What more do you want from me!"_

"_I want you to care more!" I hissed angrily "I want you to pay attention and actually know something is wrong like you used to!"_

"_With you there is always something wrong!" he growled back at me "Leave it fate to give me the imprint with the most baggage!" As soon as the words left his mouth, we both froze, neither of us believing that sentence ever came out of his mouth._

_Eleven-year-old me came out and suddenly I was standing in the hallway of my childhood home peeking around the corner to once again see my parents screaming at each other. My first instinct one over once again. I ran. I don't how far I ran or where exactly I was going, all I know is that I needed to get out and so I did. I ran until I couldn't breath anymore and then I collapsed. This was it. Despite vowing not be like my mother I guess I ended up in a situation just like her. Emotion overwhelmed me and I did the only thing I could. I cried._

_I don't know how long I cried but I nearly jumped out of my skin when warmth enveloped me in a vice like grip. Knowing it was Paul, I squirmed and fought against his arms trying in vain to get him to let me go. I needed to run. To escape._

"_You're not going anywhere." Paul whispered into my ears well versed in my evasion tactics. "And neither am I. You're not going to be alone ever again." That was all it took for me to melt into my safe space, quieting all the negative thoughts plaguing my head while Paul sat with me under a tree on the side of the road._

**You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine  
Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now**

As the song faded out my conscious faded back in to find out two things. One, I was still staring in the direction that Paul previously was and two, the person who had been sitting with me before I went down memory lane changed from Paul's mom to Paul himself. He was sitting on my left just watching me with a look I still haven't been able to put a finger on even after all this time.

"What're you staring at?" I snarked only slightly embarrassed at being caught staring off into space for the millionth time this wedding.

"Staring at my imprint who once again isn't paying attention." He teased. "What're you thinking about?"

"You first!" I shot back wanting to get the attention off of me.

"Imagining when you walk down the aisle." He responded without missing a beat.

"Why can't we switch things around, and you walk down the aisle!"

"Nope. The person who proposes get's to be the one who waits at the end of the aisle" I glared at his stupid grin before glancing down at the ring on my finger (damn he's got me there) "Now it is your turn."

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am that you're mine." I cooed cheekily, plopping a wet kiss on his cheek. He just rolled his eyes, wiped my spit off of his cheek and threw an arm over my shoulder affectionately but with just as much exasperation that I have become accustomed to.

So, take it from me, someone who has been running from love for so long that I didn't even recognize it when it smacked me in the face. Don't be afraid to grab the opportunities as they present themselves. You never want look back on what could've been yours.

* * *

**Alright my lovelies I hope you liked it! Special thanks to Dc1687 for being my first review and supplying the inspiration for this chapter. Until next time! Keep reading and reviewing! Also the song was Mine by Taylor Swift if it wasn't obvious.**

**Love ya!**

**Camille94**


End file.
